Destined
by PokemonGamer14
Summary: (Based off of Pokémon Sage) Obliv is an Iguadium, newly evolved he searches for a reason to find real life within the world he already lives in. While knowing the dangers ahead past the rocky beach. One day, Obliv notices his mentor is missing. With his little brother, Aguade, they search for him, while trying to keep themselves safe.
1. Chapter 1 - Home

**Chapter 1**

Aguanaut glanced at Iguadium, he stomped closer and closer to Iguadium. "Come on time to sleep for the night, Obliv." Aguanaut called to Obliv. Obliv jerked his head towards Aguanaut. Snorting he replied "I just evolved into Iguadium! I wanna fight to test my strength!" Obliv punched the rock he sat on.

The rock cracked a few pieces off. Obliv sat down on the chipped rock again. Aguanaut growled, his tail threw some salt into the air, landing on Obliv's head. Obliv jumped staring back at Aguanaut.

"Hey what was that for, you know I don't like it when you sprinkle your own salt on my head!" Obliv began growling at Aguanaut. Aguanaut swished his tail.

Obliv rolled his eyes. "I don't care what you say, let's fight!" Obliv lunged at Aguanaut's tail Obliv fell, his tail landed on his salty head. "Just get to bed before Fidzno comes" Aguanaut swished his tail side to side then disappeared into the sea. Why should I care if Fidzno comes or not? Obliv huffed then turned to see, an Aguade started to run towards Obliv. But tripping over a small rock, he fell on his curled up into his usual round ball, he held his tail as he slept that night, dreaming of the day when he'd evolve into an Aguanaut, just like his own mentor, Aguanaut.

"Hey Obliv, let's play!" the Aguade ran up to Obliv and started clawing at his salty arm. Obliv shook his head. "No Fim, Aguanaut expects us to be sleeping right now alright, so let's get to bed" he sighed and walked into the small carved cave they slept in.

The sun gleamed into the small carved cave that morning, Obliv yawned, turning his head, he noticed Fim disappeared. In shock Obliv ran on four feet out of the cave. "Fim! Fim! Where are you!" Obliv spotted Fim looking at the ground, Obliv ran to him, pouncing on him he saw Fim wasn't cheerful as normal.

Obliv glanced over, and looked at what Fim had been looking at and, it was one foot print, from Aguanaut. Some small tail swish whriting was left in the sand. Obliv read the words outloud. "Obliv, Fim, you were never just my students, you were my own eggs that hatched. And now I know how long you must've learned to be like me. Fidzno, the greatest Aguanaut" Obliv stared at the last few words. Fidzno, greatest Aguanaut.

"Fim, we need to leave, we need to find someone to look after us" Obliv wiped the note away, and took Fim by his claw and walked off, towards the Valley, and the the Mountain. While walking through the valley, Fim and Obliv see a small flying leaf bird.

"Stay outta here, salt breaths" spat that rude little leaf bird. The little bird flew off. And then about a few minutes later a swarm of them came. "Get out of here, you can beat you in a battle if we want"

Obliv tossed Fim onto his back, then span, swishing his tail at them. "You have no idea who we are don't you" Obliv snarled at them. They started to step back from them. Obliv noticed they were just acting tough so no one would trespass.

"Listen, we are Fidzno's own heirs, and we're here to find a place where we can live with others like us" They all started to duck their heads under their wings. Some started heading back to their nests.

"What proof do you have?" chirped the leader of them, Obliv started to explain to the bird, but they all shook their heads. Disbelief. One of the little birds flew onto Obliv's head, "Your story is so unbelievable, it's almost like how Oznin disappeared last night"

"Wait! You mean Oznin, greatest Florresum?"

"Yeah, o-of course it's him, and why do you care, Salt breath"

"Look I care, 'cause I'm looking for Fidzno, he disappeared last night too, so can we cross the valley now?"

"No! If you can find Oznin, then maybe" they started to peck at Obliv.

"I'll try, and I'm Obliv, this is my brother Fim,who are you"

"Lilgi, Foliat, and heir to Oznin" Lilge bowed to Obliv, Obliv bowed as well. Fim stared at them, with a very confused face, Obliv slid Fim off his back. And started to walk,

Fim stared at the valley, fresh, soft green grass, trees full of Foliat, Florabri, and Florresum nests. I want to be something great, but I don't want to be like my salty brother, or Fidzno. Fim sighed then turned to see Obliv waiting for him. Fim started to see that Obliv was getting pretty far away. Run! Run! Come on! I can go faster! Fim tried to encourage himself to run to his brother quicker so he didn't have to wait as long. A guest of wind swept Fim off his feet and flew him to Obliv. Obliv lept catching him before he hit the ground.

"You okay, Fim" Fim nodded, and hopped off, he started to inspect Obliv, to see if he was okay. Obliv noticed Fim inspecting him, Obliv swished his tail. And grinned, Fim smiled then started to chase Obliv's tail. Fim stood on four legs then started pouncing, reaching out for Obliv's tail. Obliv started to push himself up on his two feet. Fim looked up at Obliv, then started to stand on his two feet.

"Let's go, Fim, to the Mountain" Fim nodded, and they both headed off onto, the Mountain.

"Hello" Fim yelled on top of the Mountain. Obliv rolled his eyes, then saw a Kidling. Fim walked towards the Kidling.

"Hi there" Fim waved his small claw. The Kidling started to shake. "Fim, be careful, this is a fire type, no wonder it's scared of you" Obliv went closer to the Kidling.

"My name is Obliv, and this is my brother, Fim, We come in peace in the name of Fidzno" Obliv spoke to the Kidling, the small goat replied. "You are welcomed into Trot Mountain in the name of Romonia" the Kidling dipped her head. Obliv nodded. And the three of them walked towards the Cave.

I was inspired by a fan made game, called pokemon sage. This is my first fanfic, idk if it's any good.


	2. Chapter 2 - Run

"You are welcomed into the Mountain in the name of Romonia" the Kidling dipped her head. Obliv nodded. And the three of them walked towards the Cave. The Kidling hopped up the mountain, rock by rock, clopping. Obliv, Fim, and the Kidling made it up the mountain and into the cave.

"Romonia, I've brought some visitors" the Kidling said to Romonia. Romonia was lying down on a smooth surfaced rock, "Thank you, Jydx. Welcome, you must be Fidzno's heirs, correct?" Romonia asked Obliv, and Fim. Obliv glanced at Jydx, the small kidling.

"Correct, Romonia, we're the heirs, but he's disappeared. As well as Oznin. I'm assuming that whatever happened to them will happen to you as well" Romonia stared at them, her eyes beamed, she glanced at the Peppit standing at the entrance way. "Kili, gather the Kidlings, Pyroats, and Flairees, and set a protection course. If all three Clan Masters disappear, the enemy will have the takeover one of the three Clans" Romonia ordered Kili nodded, and ran out of the cave and down towards the Clan's small campsite.

Obliv, Fim, and Romonia ran deeper, and deeper into the flameless cave. Mixed up twists and turns, bumps and cracks. The three of them ran. "Ah, so why are we running?" Obliv asked he seemed confused by 'it'll take over one of the three Clans?' Romonia kept running.

The stopped near a burning, rocky lava pool. Romonia looked at them both. "Obliv, can you use stone edge, it would be useful for us to get to the middle island, usually my guardian would, but something happened to him" Romonia asked Obliv, Obliv nodded. And faced the lava, deep breaths in and out.

Obliv bent down, placing his two hands on the rock solid ground. Obliv closed his eyes, and released his stone edge. Suddenly mystical rock appeared, Romonia hopped across with Fim, the rocks disappeared just in time, Romonia and Fim safely made it across the mystical stones. "Thank you, Obliv"

Romonia bowed her head, to Obliv. "No problem, Romonia" Obliv waved and walked out of the cave. Obliv glanced around. Trying to see if anyone was around who seemed to be suspicious. No one. Obliv walked back into the cave and went to Romonia.

"Do you know anyone who'd want all three Clan Masters?" Obliv asked. Romonia glanced down, at the rock, thinking quietly. "Well I suppose Tycin, took the Clan Masters" Romonia jogged back her memories of Tycin.

"All you Clan Masters will bow down to me sooner or later! I was your Guardian, Romonia!" Tycin waved his fist at them his orange hand waved in the air, and went off, through the blazing fire. Fidzno, Oznin, and Romonia stood, "Will he ever come back?" Romonia asked Fidzno. Fidzno shook his head and looked at her.

"Of course he won't. Even if he did, me, you, and Oznin will stop him." The Pyroat smiled, Iguadium smiled. Florabri's eyes rolled. "Come on, we should evolve sooner or later, I want to be a Floressum!" Oznin flapped his wings.

Romonia looked at Fim, asleep beside Romonia. Romonai smiled, and nudged Fim. Obliv glanced at Romonia, who was staring up. "I remember staring at Fidzno, the day my guardian left, but now he's probably seeking revenge" Romonia's eyes gleamed, remembering all the times, she and Fidzno had fun together, whether if it was sunny, or rainy.

"I remember Fidzno talking about Oznin and you, but he talked about you in a special way I can't remember, probably not important though" Obliv shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the lava pool.

If only you were here, Fidzno. Obliv glanced at the roof of the cave. Peppit hopped in breathing deeply. "R-Romonia, i-it's a Carnibal" Peppit hid behind a rock. "Is that Carnibal your guardian?" Romonia shook her head.

The Carnibal walked in, goat like horns, blue icy claws. He stood and started to fan himself with his hand, "Ugh. Romonia, you know how I feel about hot lava, and fire." The Carnibal tried to watch out where he was going. Romonia stared at him, with a stern glance.

"Why are you here, and who are you."

"Oh how rude of me, Romonia, I'm Kycin, Fidzno's Guardian, and heir's guardian"

"And I'm simply here for the heir's protection, Fidzno told me to guard them no matter what" Kycin waved his claw-like hand at Obliv, and Fim.

"Well, I'm just one of your guardians, there's also Lejet, but she's currently helping her little Cascotta"

Romonia glanced at Fim, and Obliv. She stared at them with worried eyes, but she knew he _was_ one of their guardians, due to the Salted Drop pendant around his neck, a rare item only guardians were trusted with, and even if some pokemon stole it, the other guardians would've been alerted.

"Obliv, Fim, go with Kycin. He knows what's best for you." Romonia didn't even glance at Fim, saying those words could've been hard for her, even if she was rock solid, she was still as soft as a feather.

"Romonia..." Obliv's words drifted at the thought of leaving Romonia.

"Well then, come on you two, the beach awaits." Kycin starts walking off.

"B-Bye Romonia," Obliv waved his claw, then followed Kycin closely.

Kycin used psychic, carrying Fim over to Obliv. Then started to walk again. They walked out of the burnt, flaming cavern, and glanced at all that was around, or that they could see from the top of the lava mount.

After returning to the beach, Kycin smirked _This is the break me,Tycin, and Polki deserve. We'll show those meaningless pokemon some manners._


	3. Chapter 3 - Betrayal

"Alright, we're back. Stay close by or something _will_ happen to you two" Kycin glared at Obliv and Fim, pointing his claw at them both. Obliv began to growl, bearing his teeth. Stepping forwards infront of his brother.

He threw his salted fist in the air, veering his head up he cried out to the sky. "Fidzno!" A flock of Harpee, Aquilor, and a few Warquila. Kycin rolled his eyes then blasted a dark pulse at Obliv.

An explosion appeared, Obliv was hit with a direct attack. On the ground with decent wounds and injures.

"What was that for?" Fim yelled at Kycin, he ran up to Kycin and started biting him fiercely. Kycin soon knocked him away.

"C-Cerebrulb" Fim called softly. As quick as a flash of light there was a spark of electicity in the air. And that's when Cerebrulb, or Driynt.

"How may I assist you, Fim" Driynt bowed to Fim, then glanced around seeing the problem. "Right Sir you want me to help your brother, correct"

Fim nodded and Driynt went using Incinerate. Burning the ice and dark type pokemon. Kycin growled at Driynt, throwing a Shadow Ball at Driynt. Driynt zipped past the Shadow Ball using Thunder Wave he paralzed Kycin.

Kycin fell to his knees. "Y-You-" Kycin paused, catching his breath. Digging his claw into the sand. He roared "You won't get in the way of our plans, Driynt, you always wanted to take my position, and that will never happen! You can except to become something, if you can't beat it. Now leave!"

Driynt stared at Kycin long and hard. "Right, well your duties will soon be over once Fidzno finds out." Kycin grinned bearing his sharp teeth. With a wide smirk.

"You mean if Fidzno finds out." Kycin said, he yelled at the three of them, his sanity was high, crazy, insane. Those were the words you could use to describe Kycin at this very moment.

Obliv stood up. He limped over to Fim and Driynt his arms and face were scarred pretty badly. His tail dragged along the sand. With all these injures, Obliv's fighting spirit still grew and grew with every hit he took.

"You know your guardian code, alway protect, serve with honor, and never betray. Maybe that's the reason why all three of them want to elect new guardians for their heirs, because we have more betray than ever in the history of the Clan Masters"

"Shut your mouth! We have the right to be treated like the Clan Masters as they promised, but they went against it and pretended like we were their servants. While they held the glory we did all the babysitting! It's unfair and you'll never feel the pain we've felt!"

Kycin send down an Icicle Crash, takes deep breaths he turned away from them, and walked away. Only seeing a silhouette of Kycin walking away. The silhouette became dimmer and dimmer as mear seconds go by.

After the cloud from the Icicle Crash disappeared, he was gone. Leaving his Salted Drop pendant on the sand behind. "Look" Obliv stared at the pendant, then picking it up hesitately.

And giving it to Driynt. "You deserve it, Driynt. A true guardian to Fidzno and hiers" Driynt show his delight, then put on the pendant. Driynt dipped his head. Then all three of them headed for the ocean.

"Is that the only possible way we go?" Fim looked up at his brother. Obliv nodded. Taking a few steps into the water. "Wait!" a Florabri was perched on a rock. "I'm coming with you three, I want to find Oznin."

Obliv ran up to the Florabri. Florabri flinched, "So what's you name, Florabri." "The name's Rena." Obliv smiled and held his clawish hand out to Rena. Rena placed her wing in his hand.

"Let's go Rena, Fim, and Driynt" Obliv called to them pointing towards the sunset, it looked as if the sun went diving down. It was a great sight, and just before they left. It gave the four of them hope in surviving this mystery.

Who else was with Kycin in the plan to take down the Clan Masters?


End file.
